You Belong with Me
by Megan Lynch-Peabody
Summary: Po and Song have been a couple for while, leaving Tigress feeling really jealous. But as Song starts to act mean to Po, Tigress expresses her feelings through a song. My first fanfic, enjoy!


So, this is my first Fanfic, please don't judge me! I hope you enjoy!

Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Kung-Fu Panda, or the song, "You Belong with Me." It's owned by Taylor Swift.

Tigress sat in her room, pondering over what had happened over the last three weeks. First off, she and her friends had gotten back from Gongmen City two weeks ago, and the following week, Song had returned to the Valley of Peace just so she and Po could be together. Tigress was planning to tell Po her true feelings for him, but Song just had to come and spoil everything. At first, Tigress felt a little happy for Po, but things soon got worse.

For some reason, Song turned bitter and mean, and began ordering Po around to do stuff for her; the couple even had horrible fights every night. Tonight, while Tigress was sitting in her room, trying to meditate while listening to some music; she could hear angry voices getting louder. She expected to hear something involving a demand, but the fight was different. Tigress heard Po shout, "C'mon Song, can't you take a joke?" Then, Song shouted, "Talk to the hand Po, the face doesn't want to see or hear you right now!" Tigress could feel her anger rising, but she dared not storm into Po's room. She heard a door slam and an angry groan. "Song probably didn't get Po's joke. How come she doesn't get them, but I do?" Tigress wondered.

As she pondered more about Po's relationship, lyrics to a song flowed in her mind. She never told anyone, but Tigress had a secret talent for writing songs. She thought of more lyrics and thought, "I better write this down so I don't forget these words." Tigress sat up and started searching her desk drawers for some paper and ink. She found some blank paper, ink, and a quill; Tigress dipped the quill into the ink and began writing:

_You've had a fight with your girlfriend she's upset, she's going off about something that you said. Cause' she doesn't get your humor like I do._

_I'm in my room, it's a typical Tuesday night, I'm listening to the kind of music she doesn't like; she'll never know your story like I do._

_But she wears short skirts, I wear t-shirts. She's drill captain and I'm on the bleachers, dreaming bout' the day when you wake up and find that what you're, looking for has been here the whole time._

_If you can see that I'm the one who understands you, been here all along so why can't you see, you belong with me. You belong with me._

Tigress tapped her fingers while thinking of more lyrics. "Hmmm, I'll think of something tomorrow." She thought as she got up from the chair and lay down on her bed.

Tigress' P.O.V

I sat on the park bench, watching the villagers work while I studied a Kung Fu scroll. With my eyes locked on the scroll, I hear a sweet and familiar voice say, "Mind if I join you?" I looked up to see Po standing before me. I smiled and replied, "I don't mind at all." He smiled and sat down next to me. I couldn't help but stare a little dreamily at him. I swear his smile could light up the entire town.

After a few seconds, I immediately snapped out of my trance and said, "So, how's it going with Song?" Po's smile faded as he sighed and replied, "Not so good, we had another fight last night. Song got mad when I joked about her style." I was quiet for a moment before saying, "Po, are you sure you're happy with Song?" Po looked at me and said nervously, "Yeah, yeah I'm fine." I frowned; I was about to say, "Po, I know you better than that, c'mon." before Song came around the corner.

She said, "Hurry up Po! You promised you'd watch me practice!" Song had a new outfit on, while I was in my old black training pants and faded red vest. Po sighed, turned to me and said, "Sorry gotta go Tigress. I'm coming Song." He got up and walked towards Song. I lifted my hand in a small, weak good-bye wave. Song glared at me, and as soon as Po was at her side, she grabbed him by the shoulders and yanked him in a rough kiss.

I glared at Song; how dare she kiss Po right in front of me! She's doing it to make me jealous, because she knows I love Po. When Song finally broke the kiss, she gave me an icy glare before pulling Po down the road.

I just sat there, watching them until I couldn't see them. I leaned my head back against the bench, as more lyrics flowed into my mind. I reached into my bag and pulled out my song sheet. I began to write more words as a tune came into my mind:

_Walking the streets with you and your worn out jeans, I can't help thinking this is how it out' to be. Talking on the park bench thinking to myself, "Hey isn't this easy?" _

_And you've gotta smile that can light up this whole town; I haven't seen it in a while since she brought you down. You say you're fine, I know you better than that; hey what're doing with a girl like that? _

_She wears high heels I wear sneakers, she's drill captain and I'm one the bleachers, dreaming bout' the day when you wake up and find that what you're, looking for has been here the whole time._

_If you can see that I'm the one who understands you, been here all along so why can't you see, you belong with me. You belong with me._

I sat there, humming the melody as I put the paper away and took out the scroll I was reading earlier. "If this continues, I wonder what will happen next," I thought as I unrolled the scroll in my lap and began reading.

It was evening, and I was standing in the village watching Song dance. She was so graceful and beautiful, and I was just a hardcore warrior. Everyone cheered for the dancers, while I was just staring dreamily at Po standing next to me.

As I stared at him, more lyrics started coming to me. I started to sing softly, as if I were singing to Po.

_Standing by and waiting at your back door, all this time how could you not know, baby? You belong with me. You belong with me._

As I finished singing, Song and her friends stopped dancing. The crowd cheered them as they walked away.

Po turned to me and said, "I'm gonna get Song, I'll be back." "Ok, we'll wait," I replied. Po walked off to find Song; I scanned the crowd, and saw Song standing with some tiger. I watched them and thought, "Wow, they're standing so close to each other. Wait a minute, she's not standing or talking to him, she's…" I dropped my jaw at the scene. Song was kissing some other guy!

"No, Po's going to see this; he'll be heartbroken!" Before I could race towards Song, Po already found Song and saw what she was doing. I watched the scene with widened eyes; Po started yelling at what was going on, and Song screamed, "Get away from me, just get out of my life! You were never the guy I wanted anyway!" ** (A/N: So sorry that Song is really OOC. But this is my story. Sorry…)**

I could tell that Po was on the verge of tears, but he shouted back, "Fine, we were never meant to be anyway. We're done!" Song looked more upset and shouted, "Go ahead, break up with me! Go run away with that Tigress girl!" My jaw dropped again; how did I get involved with this?

Po froze for a second before saying, "Fine, I'll do that. Just go, leave me!" Po ran away from Song, I felt anger boiling up in me. "That's it," I thought. "No more Miss Nice Girl; time to make Song pay." I started to run towards Song, but the rest of the five grabbed me to hold me back. I struggled to get free; I shouted, "Let me go! Didn't you see what just happened, Song broke his heart!"

Viper calmly replied, "I know, but you can't do anything about it. This problem is between Po and Song; I know you're mad, but we can't do anything."

I stood there for a moment, calming myself down. Viper was right, I couldn't do anything about this; even beating up Song wouldn't help.

The five let me go, and I watched Po disappear into the crowd with tears streaming down his cheeks. I let out a soft sigh as I slightly shook my head, while repeating in my head, "I can't do anything, I can't do anything, I can't do anything."

**Later that night…**

We didn't see Po for the rest of the evening. He was probably at the peach tree, but I didn't check.

We all went to bed; Po didn't come back, until late at night. I was sleeping soundly when I heard a knock at my door. I opened my eyes and turned toward the door; I was used to this. Po sometimes came to me late at night after he and Song had a fight.

I quickly got out of bed and opened the door; Po was standing there with his eyes still red from crying.

I immediately pulled him into the room, and sat him on her bed. I sat next to him and pulled him into a tight embrace; Po clung to me and wept like a child. I took my right arm and gently began to stroke his back while whispering, "It's ok, Po. Everything's gonna be fine."

Po eventually calmed down, but still clung to me; he said, "But what if everything gets worse, what can I do?"

I thought for a moment before saying, "For now, just avoid Song; I don't know why bad things happen to us sometimes, but I have to believe that something good is gonna happen."

Po released me and said, "Do you really think so?" "Of course, we don't need mean old Song in our life, right?" I replied with a smile. Po chuckled and said, "Ok, I'll try to avoid her." "Good, now go get some rest. We need our energy for training tomorrow."

"Ok, good night." "Good night, Po" I replied with a smile as Po left my room.

I started to go back to bed, when something occurred to me. Po always came to me when he had problems, not Song. He tells me his favorite songs and he tells me about his dreams; he never told Song. So, why hasn't he realized that he belongs with me?

I pondered on about this; more lyrics flowed into my mind. Quietly, I lit a candle, got out the song sheet and quill; I began to write more words:

_Oh, I remember you knocking on my door in the middle of the night; I'm the one who makes you laugh when you know you're 'bout to cry._

_I know your favorite songs and you tell me 'bout your dreams; I think I know where you belong; I think I know it's with me._

_Can't you see that I'm the one who understands who, been here all along, so why can't you see you belong with me?_

_Standing by, you're waiting at your back door, all this time how could you not know, baby? You belong with me, you belong with me._

_You belong with me, have you ever thought just maybe you belong with me. You belong with me._

I smiled as I wrote the final lyric. "Finally, I finally finished my song. But will Po ever hear it?" I sighed at the thought; why would Po choose me? A strong, hardcore warrior who doesn't have a slight taste for fashion; he could choose some other pretty girl over me.

I slowly put away the quill and paper, and I blew out the candle. I closed my eyes, drifting into a dreamless sleep.

**Two Weeks Later…**

The break-up incident seemed so long ago, but Po eventually got over it. However, Song kept hanging around Po as if nothing happened; but Po ignored her, sometimes when he had the courage to stand up to her.

It was after dinner, and I was about to go train, but Po walked up to me and said, "Hey, there's this dance in the valley, and since we have the night off, you wanna go?"

My mind was shouting, "Yes, go with him and tell him your feelings!" But I responded, "Sorry, I would love to come, but I'm going to train."

Po's smile faded and he said, "Wish you could come," I smiled at him and said, "So, are you going with anyone?" "Not really, but Song wants to dance with me." I was shocked by this. "Why, cause no one would ask her out?" I joked.

Po chuckled and said, "I don't know, she just asked." I sighed softly and replied, "Ok, have fun; and really try not to get in a fight with her this time!" "Ok, I'll try. I'll see you later." Before he left, he leaned in and placed a gentle kiss on my cheek; Po smiled and left the room.

I just stood there, in shock that Po kissed me when he was going with Song. I softly began to sing,

_I think I know where you belong; I think I know it's with me._

"Ok, I'll go to the dance, and I'll finally tell Po my feelings for him." I thought as I ran to my room.

I walked into my room and closed the door; I slowly made my way to my closet and pulled out a plain, white dress I bought when I was fifteen. It wasn't fancy, but it would have to do.

I peeled off my training clothes and slipped on the dress. It came down to my knees and felt cool and soft. I slipped my feet into white sandals; I looked into my mirror with a surprised face. I looked like a princess. I turned to leave, but I froze and looked at my nightstand. My song. I picked up the paper, folded it up, and slipped the paper into my pocket. I had a weird feeling I might need it.

**Later… **

I reached the valley, and the dance. I was using my stealth to try and sneak in without anyone seeing me. When I got close enough, I examined everything. Musicians from the Musicians Village were playing a few tunes, and the place was packed.

I moved in closer to try and sneak through the crowd, but someone shouted, "Hey look! It's Master Tigress!"

That did it. Everyone froze and stared at me. Most of them started whispering to one another; I felt like running, but I didn't want them to think I was a coward. I walked towards them, and they cleared the space around me, making a pathway. I quickly scanned the crowd, looking for Po; I finally spotted him talking to some girls. He looked up and saw me. I smiled, and he did the same.

Around us, villagers stared and cleared the space around us. We started to walk towards each other, when a white paw grabbed Po's wrist; I turned to see Song wearing a red revealing dress, and almost every boy was staring at her, with their mouths hanging down in awe.

Po looked at her, back at me and mouthed, "Sorry." He started to walk away with Song, leaving me standing shocked.

Acting fast, I started to sing the last part of my song; loud enough for Po and everyone to hear.

_Tigress: Can't you see that I'm the one who understands you, been here all along so why can't you see, you belong with me? _

Everyone stopped and stared at me, while Po turned around and stared at me with awe. I continued to sing.

_Tigress: Standing by and waiting at your back door; all this time how could you not know, baby? You belong with me, you belong with me. You belong with me, have you ever thought just maybe you belong with me?_

Po let go of Song and made his way towards me; Song looked totally shocked and shouted, "WHAT?"

Smirking at her, I continued to sing the rest of the song as Po stood in front of me; we both leaned closer as Song stormed away.

When we were inches apart, I sang the last words.

_Tigress: You belong with me._

Po and I kissed, and I was lost in our world.

**Ok, that's it! Hope you loved it; please review and I might write some more stories if you liked this one. Thanks!**


End file.
